


Something Borrowed

by skund



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/"><strong>comment_fic</strong></a>  prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/85371.html?thread=19455099">Marvel, Steve/Tony, "I have a suit that will fit you perfectly"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

The car was waiting for him. Tony adjusted his cuff links and checked himself in the mirror one last time before turning on his heel and striding out of his room. The penthouse was quiet around him; it was Saturday evening and, as usual, the rest of the Avengers were out on the town. Tony himself was off to a fundraiser for… something. Important something. He’d get the details off Pepper later, if she wasn’t too annoyed at him for being late again. He wondered if he should have gotten Richards to write him a note after their battle Doctor Doom this afternoon. Tony made a mental note to ask Pepper to check it out.

He’d almost made it to the elevator when the soft tones of music reached his ears. He stopped short, glanced at the polished metal doors just a few metres away, then turned to follow the sound to the entertainment room. The large room, usually lit by the light of the wall mounted plasma screen and shaking under the bass of the surround sound system, was unusually subdued with only the radio whispering quietly and a few lamps spreading a golden light. Sitting comfortably in the deep leather couch was Steve with his shield sitting his lap. He was humming under his breath as he rubbed an old cloth across his shield, polishing it after today’s battle. Tony smiled softly and leaned against the doorway, unnoticed. Steve looked so peaceful, so _young_, when he was relaxed. Tony rarely saw the solider off his guard; it seemed the man was always on the defensive, even when they weren’t in the middle of a fight, like he didn’t trust the world to let him be. Tony paused a moment longer but in the end couldn’t resist breaking the peaceful scene.

“You know, you don’t have to polish vibranium.”

Steve didn’t jump or look up at him. Maybe Tony hadn’t been so unnoticed after all. “I know. But I’m used to looking after my things.” he replied quietly.

Tony quirked an eyebrow. Was that a dig at him and his own armour, sitting on three different work benches down in the shop? So things had been a little… explodey today. Things had a habit of doing that. Tony shrugged and wandered into the room to nonchalantly lean over the back of the couch.

“So when are you heading out?”

Steve shot him a glance so quick Tony almost missed it. “I’m not.”

Tony clicked his tongue. “Again? You’ve been six months out of the ice and have many times have you been out of the house when you were required to talk to the press or punch something?”

Steve just shrugged and continued polishing his shield. After a time he added softly. “I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

“Nonsense. This is New York city, you’d have to be dead to not find something entertaining. … No offense.”

Steve smirked. “None taken.”

“C’mon.” Tony reached down and slapped Steve on his solid shoulder. “You’re coming with me tonight. No arguments.”

“And where would we be going?”

“Some charity do. Fine women, finer drinks. You’ll love it.” Tony lied.

Steve frowned lightly.

“Okay, you won’t love it. But you’ll save me an evening of Paris Hilton on my arm recounting again that time she went to a Taco Bell.” And that, unfortunately, was not a lie at all.

Steve’s frown deepened.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Just get dressed and meet me downstairs in five.”

“I’m afraid I can’t. My dress uniform is still getting repaired after that assassination attempt at the President’s Ball last week.”

“Really? Hmm… Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a suit that will fit you perfectly. Come with me.”

Steve just looked at him a moment, then obligingly put down his shield and follow Tony out of the room and up to one of the spare rooms upstairs. Tony deftly reached into the wardrobe and sorted through the rack of finely tailored suits.

Steve was eyed him critically. “Tony, there’s no way I’m going to fit into one of your suits.”

“Of course not. That’s why you’re going to wear one of Rhodey’s.”

“… Why do you have Rhodey’s suit in your wardrobe?”

“That is an excellent question, Captain. Ah, here it is.” Tony pulled the dark charcoal suit out of the wardrobe, then the accompanying white shirt and plain navy tie.

“Here you go. Shoes should be down the bottom. I’ll meet you downstairs, the car’s waiting.”

Tony felt Steve’s eyes on his back as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Outside in the hall he froze. The thought of walking into a crowded ballroom beside Captain America was… enticing. Even more so was the thought of spending an evening with someone who could talk about more than stock options or which of the Rutherford twins got knocked up last month. And also possibly of plying the stoic Captain with a few glasses and maybe even getting him to enjoy himself for a change.

Tony, lost in his thoughts, jumped at the sound of the door opening behind him. “That was fast… Wow.”

Steve… looked good. Much better than anyone in a borrowed suit had a right to. Tony’s mind jumped in a few directions at once. He pondered if he should have called down to the car to stock some champagne in the mini-bar, make an event out of this. But Steve would no doubt not expect that at all. Then he considered calling for champagne anyway just to see Captain America flustered for once. But that would be cruel. Maybe next time. Tony then realised that he was staring. He should stop that.

“Right! Excellent work, Captain. Let’s go.” Tony strode ahead and felt more than heard Steve fall in behind him. This evening could turn out much more interesting than Tony anticipated.


End file.
